


Candy Corn and Chloroform

by Pedrostank



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man Whump, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedrostank/pseuds/Pedrostank
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple night for Tony stark. What he wished he could be doing was lounging on the couch watching bad horror movie reruns, wrapped in blanket, warm drinks in hand, with pepper and or peter, he could even settle for Bruce, but of course in the life of Anthony Edward stark, he never got what he wanted.OrThe one where tony gets himself kidnapped the night before Halloween, and peter thinks that imitation is the best form of flattery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, so this is technically the first fanfic I’ve ever written and put out, so like give me feedback and constructive criticism please!1!1!1!!! I don’t know what I’m doing!1!

It was supposed to be a simple night for Tony stark. What he wished he could be doing was lounging on the couch watching bad horror movie reruns, wrapped in blanket, warm drinks in hand, with pepper and or peter, he could even settle for Bruce, but of course in the life of Anthony Edward stark, he never got what he wanted. 

The man had been working with his incredibly spider like intern all week. The kid, having been off from school for the week due to a mold infestation, and May was taking double shifts all week, was staying with Tony. Somewhere during the course of the spider kids stay, Pete  managed to convince Tony to take part in the city wide trick or treat. It happened every year, and almost every other building in the manhattan area took part in handing out candy to youngsters. Tony himself had never personally partook in the night, either being to busy to be there or simply just not realizing that it was even Halloween. He had originally refused , but Pete seemed so excited about it that he just couldn't say no in the end. 

Now, it being the night before Halloween, he had handed over the task of decorating the stark tower lobby to the one and only Peter Parker, while he went out to get candy.  
In retrospect he probably should have made Peter, Happy, or literally anyone else in the tower, make the grocery run, since just about everyone who hadn't lived under a rock all their life knew who Tony Stark was. But if he was being honest, he probably would've had a melt down if he had to carve one more jack o lantern, and plus, he figured peter was having enough fun swinging around the lobby to cover the ceilings in webs and decorating the place with the other Avengers, and he didn't want to disturb the very important work.

As of now, tony was in the parking lot of a Fairway, pushing a cart, full to the brim with bags of candy, searching for his car. The sun set hours ago, so he was having quite some trouble finding the sleek black Audi amongst the other vehicles belonging to the late night shoppers. If he wasn't so distracted clicking the button on his car keys to try and spot the cars light go off, he might have noticed the footsteps of a man approaching from behind over the squeaking of the grocery cart wheel. And if he hadn't been so distracted hanging streamers with his kid earlier, he might not have forgotten his wrist gauntlet in the workshop. But of course Tony Stark happened to be a very distracted man, and chloroform happens to be one hell of a drug. 

So when a thick muscular arm wrapped around his neck, and a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose there wasn't much he could do. He kicked and yelled to the best of his ability, but this unknown man has the advantage of catching Tony off guard and without proper equipment to fight. And soon Tony's struggles died down as he inhaled the chemical and he fell limp into the mystery mans arms, leaving only the tipped over squeaky cart, about a dozen jumbo bags of fun sized candy, and the keys to a 200 thousand dollar car in his wake.

————————————————————————

Tony came back to his senses in pieces. First it was a pounding headache. He could feel his heartbeat in his skull, and his surroundings were foggy and muddled. He knew he was being restrained, he knew he was drugged, and he knew that he was moving, but everything else was unclear. Quickly after that came the dizziness. The thudding of his head soon transformed into a spinning sensation, and whenever he tried to open his eyes everything came out slanted and wrong. He kept his eyes wrenched shut until the wooziness calmed, but by then the nausea had set in. If his wrists hadn't been tied above his head, he probably would of curled into himself trying to soothe the deep ache in the pit of his stomach. But at least he could kind of take in the situation at hand. 

The first thing he took note of, was that he was tied up. He was vaguely aware of it before, but now that he wasn't as focused on his own suffering, it became more and more apparent in his mind. The next thing was that he was in a moving van. Each bump they went over only highlighted that fact as it carelessly jostled his already upset stomach. The last was that he wasn't alone. Once his eyes focused enough to inspect the contents of the van, he immediately found a large burly man sitting in front of him. He was clad a pair of black jeans, and a matching black hoodie that cast a shadow across his face, which was hidden by what seemed to be a Dracula mask. 

"Hm well, I guess they're right, Halloween does bring out the crazies" was the first thing out of Tony's mouth as he observed the brooding man. The man didn't respond, just continued to stare at him as he tested the handcuffs binding his wrists. 

"Okay, mister Dracula, look. I have a very antsy intern awaiting my, and twelve packs of candy's safe arrival. So if you wouldn't mind just unlocking these for me..." he nodded his head towards the cuffs, "and letting me get on my way, It would be very appreciated." When tony again got no response he just sighed, considering his options. He could dislocated his thumb. In theory if he did it right, he could probably slip his hands out of the cuffs. But then there was getting past Dracula, and out of the van, which he didn't even know how fast was going. Technically, this should be easy for a super hero, like himself, but no matter how well he could fight, or how smart he was, he wasn't Captain America, hell he wasn't even Spider-Man. At the end of the day he was just a genius in a suit, no powers, no special abilities, which meant without the armor, he was much more vulnerable.

Tony glanced around the van once more, thinking. If he were to wait until the van stopped, Dracula would have to un cuff him to get him out, he could try to make a break for it then. Tony did have the advantage of being smaller, and hopefully faster, so if he could catch Drac off guard, then maybe, just maybe he could escape. 

———————————————————————

It was about an hour and 32 minutes until the van came to a stop ((he would know, he had counted himself)). He had no idea where he was, but he was certain that they were out of the city, judging by the lack of sound that always came with the idea of New York City. It would be a long walk back, but luckily, it seemed like these guys weren't very good at their jobs, because although his jacket was missing, he could still feel his phone and wallet in his back pocket, which meant he could be tracked. 

A few seconds later, he heard a rustle come from in front of him. Dracula had barely moved during the entire hour and 32 minutes, and if the man's looming presence wasn't so intimidating, he probably would have forgotten that he was there all together. Vaguely he could hear the front doors of the van opening and closing, and two more men talking amongst themselves, but at the moment he was much more focused on the man approaching him. This was his chance. All he had to do was wait until the cuffs were off, then just focus on getting passed Dracula and getting back to the City. 

"So you finally decided not to be a dumbass and let me go huh?" tony started, tensing, so he was ready to move immediately when he was free. His confidence faltered immediately when instead of going to unlock the cuffs like he had suspected, Dracula pressed his forearm against Tony's neck, pushing him back into the van's wall. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

'This was definitely not going according to plan' tony thought as he squirmed, watching as Dracula pulled out a soaked towel. 

"Oh come on! Not this aga-" he shouted before being abruptly cut of by the towel being placed over his nose and mouth for the second time that night. Everything turned foggy when he was forced to inhale the chemicals, and in his struggles he noticed the van door opening revealing two more men, both disguised in identical Dracula masks, also matching with the man currently drugging him. The last thing that passed through Tony’s muddled mind was a simple ‘now I have to change the nicknames’ before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated❤️❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Peter finished decorating at seven. In his opinion, the lobby looked great. Orange, black, and purple streamers were hanging off every available surface, at least five jack o lanterns were strewn across the the receptionists desk (none of which were made by Peter himself, because according to Mr. Stark, he was too young to be wielding a knife), and a mess of spider webs and Halloween themed balloons were gathered around the ceiling. At the center of all the festive chaos sat a giant, empty, bowl was rested on a small table. Mr. Stark had yet to bring the candy up to the lobby, but peter figured that he just wanted a break from all the chaos that he called Halloween decorating. 

Peter was proud of his work, having spent the whole afternoon on it, he definitely should have been. But, he was even more proud that he was able to convince some of the Avengers to help pass out the candy tomorrow night. Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Barton, Sargent Barns, and vision had all instantly agreed to the proposition, and peter was still working on convincing Captain Rogers, Colonel Rhodes, Mr. Wilson, and Dr. Banner. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask Mr. Stark yet though. Being so busy working, Pete had barley said goodbye to his mentor before he left, let alone think to ask him anything. But he made the decision to just add him to the list, figuring that it shouldn't be too hard to persuade Tony into helping. 

By seven thirty Peter was making his way back up to the commons floor of stark tower to join the rest of the lingering Avengers for a horror movie marathon. Seeing some of the most powerful people on the planet all compact on and around the worn leather couch, was still a sight that peter would never be able to get used to. Sharing a blanket with the Black Widow and making popcorn with War Machine was something that he would have never even fathomed to be possible just a few months ago, but I mean, here he was. 

Pete wasn't particularly invested in the first movie picked. Sam had chosen "The Seed of Chucky" and Peter had already watched it last Halloween with Ned and came to his own conclusion that it was terrible. So, he let his mind wander, Particularly to one genius super hero who had yet to make an appearance. Now that he was thinking about it, it was a bit strange that tony had yet to venture up to the commons. The man had been saying that he wanted to watch some horror films earlier that day while Peter was watching him carve one of the pumpkins, and Clint had instructed FRIDAY to inform all the Avengers in the building of the upcoming movie night that would be taking place, so it wasn't like he hadn’t know about it. 

Maybe it was just the tension between the team. While Mr. Stark had been able to fix the accords and clear team caps 'war criminal' status, everyone was still on edge with each other. There had been more than a couple bumps throughout the process of trying to forgive one another. In fact, the first day Steve Rogers and his rouges had arrived back to the tower, peter had given them a long and surprisingly threatening lecture about what would happen if any of them even trying to mess with his mentor in any way shape or form. 

To everyone's surprise, Bucky was the first one to be forgiven by Tony. After the initial talk with peter, Bucky had approached Tony in the labs, and he had apologized, which was a step that none of the other Avengers were willing to take at that point in time. After that Tony and Bucky became something akin to friends, the latter occasionally stopping by the lab to watch Peter and Tony work. But Peter knew that Tony's relationship with the rest of the renegades was strained at best.

He sat up, shifting the blanket off of his lap so it completely covered Natasha's legs, then turned to Rhodey. 

"Have you seen Mr. Stark at all?" He murmured, as to not interrupt the others watching the movie.   
"No, not since he left. Why?"   
"He was supposed to drop off candy in the lobby, but it's fine, he's probably just in the labs or something" he said standing up. He stretched his back out before speaking up again.   
"I'll be back in a bit, I'm just gonna go check on mr. Stark quick" he told the rest of the team, carefully maneuvering his way through entangles limbs and pillows.  
————————————————————————

Peter dragged himself through the winding halls of the Stark Tower basement, making his way towards Tony’s personal lab. He had spent enough time in Tony’s lab that he knew the path by heart, no longer needed FRIDAYs detailed directions on how to get there. He used to get lost all the time in the first couple of months, but by now, the tower and the labs were basically second homes to him. 

Peter even had his own lab in the tower, right down the hall from Tony’s. It was where he kept most of his Spider-Man gear, but he’s never liked working in there because it usually ment he would be alone. The only he really used it was if he was hanging out with Ned and or MJ, but when his best friends were absent from his side, Mr. Stark never complained when he comes knocking, suit in hand. In fact, he visited enough for the older man to give peter his own finger print code to get in, getting sick of always having to let him in himself. 

So as he approached the large sliding doors, he pulled up the right sleeve of his hoodie so he could place his thumb on the scanner. The large sliding doors opened within seconds, revealing the lab just as they had left it earlier that day. There were new parts for his web shooters lying everywhere, and so many sheets of notes were scattered across the table top that you could no longer see the glass surface. His eyes scanned the room, searching for the familiar figure of his mentor hunched over his work, maybe snacking on the fun sized candies that peter had sent him out to retrieve, but he found nothing. 

“Hey FRIDAY?” Peter started, deciding to question the AI about Tony’s whereabouts. 

“Yes Peter?”   
“When was the last time Mr. Stark was in here?”  
“The last time Mr. Stark entered the lab was 6:03 to retrieve his keys.”   
“And he hasn’t been back since?”   
“Not that I am aware of, no.”  
“When was the last time he was in the tower?”   
“Mr. Stark left at 6:12, and has not yet returned.” Peters blood ran cold at the AI’s last response. If Mr. Stark never came back from the grocery store, where could he have gone? By now, the man had been gone for at least 2 hours, and it definitely doesn’t take that long to go out for candy. He would have called if he got caught up in something, right? Maybe it just slipped his mind, Peter decided, pulling out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts quickly searching for Mr. Stark’s name before finally finding it and pressing the call button. He went to voice mail all three times he tried calling. That was definitely a red flag, tony never ignored his calls, not anymore, so something must have happened. 

Peter jogged his way down to his own lab where his suit and functioning web shooters were being stored, and changed as fast as he could. He basically ripped off the several layers of sweats that he had previously been wearing, in favor of his newly upgraded mark two suit, then left the lab to finding the quickest exit from the tower. Before he left though, he made sure to tell FRIDAY to let the other Avengers know of the situation at hand and what he was currently doing, just in case anything were to happen.


End file.
